


海の日

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Seeing Wataru in his hospital room wasn't uncommon. What was, though, was Wataru kidnapping Eichi to fly to a big dream.





	海の日

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, I wanted to write a WataEi, so here a WataEi. It's my first, yeah \o/ *clap clap*  
> I hope you'll enjoy it, and that they're not too ooc~

“Amazing~☆”

            A smile appeared on his lips while he was typing quickly a report he had to give to the headmaster before the end of the week. Usually, it was Keito who took care of that, but Eichi wanted to do something useful for once. After all, he was bored, and there was nothing to do at the hospital.

“My dear Wataru~” He said once he was over with his sentence, “As much as I like you, you do know that doors exist, right?”

            The magician smiled and spinned, his long-silvered hair flying behind him, seeming to give magic at the room. No, it didn’t seem. _It did_. Wataru always brought a certain freshness, the air that Eichi needed in his life.

“But, Your Majesty, if I had come through the door, you wouldn’t have been surprised~ So, coming by the window was the best.”

“How did you do that? It’s impossible to open it from the outside.”

“A magician doesn’t give his secrets~” The magician stated, giving him a rose coming from nowhere.

            Eichi’s smile grew bigger, and he chuckled, forgetting about his report. It would wait until Wataru’s departure, now.

“By the way, it also means that nobody knows that I’m here. So, I can kidnap you.”

“But you already kidnapped me, Wataru.”

“No. I mean…” Wataru put his locks in place, just behind his shoulders, “I’m really going to kidnap you. We’re leaving the hospital.”

“Why? Have I done something bad~?”

            Wataru didn’t answer, but smiled, and came near him. Eichi stood up, changed his clothes quickly, and took Wataru’s arm.

“Are you ready, Your Majesty?”

            Eichi nodded. He didn’t know what was Wataru planning, but he didn’t care: he knew he was always amazed by his magic, and spending a few hours with him, out of the hospital, would be perfect for his moral.

 

* * *

 

“It’s beautiful…!”

“I know right~? I thought it would be a good idea to come here today!”

“It’s the first time I see it.”

            Eichi couldn’t stop watching the blue sea in front of him, sparkling with the sunbeams, and the wind that tickled his face, making fly his blond locks. It was the first time he saw the sea; until then, he saw it only in drama and movies; and it was a beautiful spectacle. He couldn’t help but smile, his eyes sparkling.

“Amazing ☆ I love this expression on your face! Come, let’s go on the sand!”

“Eh?”

            Eichi didn’t have time to think about it more as Wataru took his hand and lead him. His hand was warm, and if they hadn’t been walking and going down stairs, he would have put it on his cheeks.

Soon, Wataru proposed him to remove his shoes, and so did Eichi. His feet met the warm sand, and it felt so good that his smile grew bigger.

“It’s a strange feeling but… I like it.”

“Good~ Let’s continue.”

            Still hand in hand, fingers intertwined, they walked on the sand, listening to the seagulls, the laughters of the people around them, and the noises of the waves. It was a beautiful spectacle, one of these where someone could sit on a rock and start painting or writing there, peacefully, without being worried by anything.

“I could stay here forever.” Eichi said. “Dying here wouldn’t be bad.”

“I don’t plan you to die here, Eichi.”

“If you don’t, then why did you bring me here?”

“Because we’re July 17th. It’s the day of the sea ☆”

“Ah, true, I forgot. I’ve never celebrated it, so,...”

“As expected! Come on~”

            Once again, Wataru lead him, this time towards the sea itself. Eichi blinked, paling a little bit. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea. He knew how to swim, but he didn’t have the right to do so, at least, without being watched. Of course, he wouldn’t be alone, but as much as he loved Wataru, he was pretty sure it wasn’t a good idea to let him watch him…

“Wataru, I’m not sure…”

“It’s fine, we’ll only put our feet.”

            Eichi tilted his head, and froze when the cold water touched his bare feet. Feeling warm on the upper part of his body, and cold at the bottom, was unpleasant, and he pouted.

“It’s cold.”

“Of course~ But don’t you think it’s a perfect picture that could depict a few people? Warm in the outside but cold in the outside?”

“True.” Eichi nodded. “But I’ll definitely fall ill because of that.”

“No, don’t worry. You’ll see, your body will get accustomed.”

            At first, Eichi didn’t believe him. It was just cold water for his body, unpleasant, and he had wanted to step away. But he didn’t want to leave Wataru’s sides, so he stayed. And little by little, the little waves against his ankles became warmer, and the smile on his lips came back.

            He turned towards Wataru, wanting to tell him how good he felt, but his eyes widened when he saw a new spectacle, a beautiful one that he carved in his mind forever. Wataru, watching the sea fondly, his eyes sparkling, his hair, pushed by the wind, surrounding his beautiful blushing face. The sun was above him, giving him an angelic aura, the one that saved him, and protected him. For a few seconds, Eichi wondered how he could stand besides this god, how he could spend time with him, kiss him, love him, and he released his hand.

            Surprised, Wataru turned towards him, and blinked, before worries deformed his face.

“Eichi, what’s the problem?”

“I…” Eichi started. “I love you…”

“I love you too ☆” Wataru answered with a genuine smile, and Eichi’s heart beated faster.

“I want to come back here with you as much as possible.”

“Amazing~! We’ll definitely do. And if you can, we’ll swim together amongst the fishes.”

            Eichi prefered avoiding that, but he said nothing. He let his head to rest on Wataru’s shoulder, and stared at the sea, thinking it was the best day of his life.

 

* * *

 

“Mister Tenshouin, your dinner is ready~”

            Eichi raised his eyes from the computer and greeted the nurse with a smile. The woman blinked, then frowned, and suddenly asked suspiciously:

“Is that me or are you tan, Mister Tenshouin?”

“Am I? It’s probably because I’m in front of the window. The sun is pretty warm, these last days.”

“I guess so.”

            The nurse shrugged and put Eichi’s dinner in front of him, forcing him to leave his computer for once. Eichi’s smile didn’t disappear, though, and when she left, he ate his plate, his eyes staring at a little shell on the edge of the window.

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> 海の日 = umi no hi = the sea day (July 17th)


End file.
